Unspoken
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Written for FAGE 9: The Last Ride. Devastation doesn't begin to explain the hurt that they feel about losing the people that they are the closest to but a chance meeting hopefully will start the healing process for both of them.


**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Unspoken

 **Written for:** Cloemarrie

 **Written By:** 4CullensandaBlack

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Devastation doesn't begin to explain the hurt that they feel about losing the people that they are the closest to but a chance meeting hopefully will start the healing process for both of them.

 **Prompt used:**

The song/video for What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/**

 **A/N: This story was really hard for me to write but I thought that this prompt would help with my own grief. And it did but I didn't go as dark as I wanted to as I probably would have. This is unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes that you may find. Cloe, I hope that you like your gift. A to say a Huge Thank you to ReadingMama for creating this wonderful gift exchange and thank you to Speklez for hosting this' years exchange. Sadly this is the last year of FAGE. I have been doing FAGE since the beginning and I am truly sadden to see it go.**

 **Leah's POV**

The thought of fighting Death has plagued me since my father died; as if Death was a person and not a state of being. I know that it seems morbid but how else do you cope with such a loss. You have to blame someone or in my case a group of someone's': vampires, leeches, more like it.

If they didn't exist I never would have activated this gene curse and phased causing my father to die of a heart attack from seeing me turn into a wolf. The result of which caused my brother to phase as well.

They are to blame for everything including my most recent loss.

It's almost midnight on New Year's Eve a normal person would be gathering to celebrate the end of another year and the beginning of a new one. The start of a chance to accomplish some of the things that they haven't been able to tackle yet.

But, not me, instead I was sitting in my living room telling my mom that my baby brother, her only son was now dead. We would never see him graduate from high school, go to college, get married, or start a family. Instead we would be planning his funeral.

Seth is gone and I can't begin to explain how I feel. He was always just my annoying brother but now he will forever be the person in my life who I will never be able to remember the last time I said I love you to.

One thought keeps repeating in my head.

" _Lee lee, come on help me" Seth said banging on my bedroom door._

 _And just like that I am pissed at him for using that stupid nickname of Sam's causing me to open the door._

" _I told you never to call me that. You know if you want something from me; annoying me is no way to get it" I yell as I move pass him, quickly._

" _Leah, stop" he says with authoritative bass in his voice that I've never heard before, "I have been calling you that since I first learned how to talk. Where do you think Sam got it from? I know that he hurt you…"_

 _He continues to speak while moving closer to me in the hallway, "but you will always be my big sister: my Lee lee" he said placing his hands on my arms staring into my eyes._

" _I love you, Leah and you will find happiness again. You deserve it" he places a kiss on my forehead and turns towards his bedroom._

I never said it out loud but his words made me so proud of him. He reminded me of Daddy in that moment. Always making others feel better about themselves.

It's been three weeks since the battle that ruined my life; and it's hard to find the strength to write this. The battle still haunts me, I just keep seeing him falling, and looking at me.

Everything happened so fast, the short spiky haired leech showed up with her crazy looking husband and talked to the King of leeches. Everyone waited with baited breath hoping that this would finally be over. I can't lie I had hoped that the fighting would start soon so that we could get this over with.

I can't believe that I asked for this, I wanted the fighting to start, the battle that caused me to lose my brother. I never thought that I would lose him. I never wanted this but now I can't help knowing that I hoped for the fight that lead to his death.

It started and I tried my hardest to get to him but once the tall blonde female, Rose, I think was her name was killed by the short blonde red eyed female leech everything else happened in an instant.

The really big leech was on the other side of the quarry when his wife was killed; he started running like a bull trying to get to her but these Italians are evil and they burned her body before he could make it to her.

Any hope he had was lost I could see it on his face as he sunk to ground right by the flames. He may have even thought about throwing himself in behind her but then he rose up and grabbed the one who had killed his wife. She was creeping up behind him but I think he felt her and maybe that moment of revenge gave him the strength to settle the score.

I do regret the fact that I was so enthralled with this development that I failed to be there when Mama Leech was being attacked. If I would have been vigilant I could have stopped the attack on her instead of Seth, the ground had been opened up because of the powers of one of the leeches on our side and it was an advantage for us but also one for our enemies.

And they had no problem using it. The pain was excruciating as I felt and saw my brother wrestling with the red eyed leech he had just pulled off of Mama Cullen. But what he didn't account for was the ground moving, which caused him and his opponent to fall to their death.

Every time I close my eyes this is all I can see and I can't, I can't continue to think about this, I just need to get through the next few days; through the family coming over to give condolences, the phone calls, and the fun…funeral.

I just need to get through this.

 **Emmett's POV**

I can't get through this.

I want to blame someone, anyone for the anger that I am feeling but I can't. The pain is too much to adjust to.

Normally on December 31st I would be slow dancing with my beautiful wife, counting down to end of another year with her. Hoping that the next year would continue to bless us with love, family and togetherness; however, that's not the case.

Instead I am at a loss as I sit in my bedroom writing this. It all happened so fast and now I am alone without the one person that has been a constant in my life for over seventy years. She is was my everything. I just keep picturing her beautiful smile, her golden halo like hair and those full soft lips that I will no longer be able to kiss.

I know that if Rose had a chose about how she would die she would have chosen this way; fighting for the life of our niece, Renesmee. Ever since that little one has come into our lives Rose has changed and I saw so much happiness in her eyes. I remember seeing that happiness only once before. When we first found each other, she had saved my life and told me the story of how I reminded her of a child from her human life.

I never resented the fact that it was my looks that caused her to find the will-power to save me that day. I am not stupid but I also cannot claim to be non-superficial.

Over and over I continue think of the moment before we admitted our feelings for each other back when she had a motherly pull to me.

" _Rose, can I ask you a question" I wanted an answer so badly that I rushed towards her at vampire speed?_

" _Whoa, there" she said as I was nose to nose with her._

 _I backed up as slowly as I could but it was hard for me to figure out that how I was moving wasn't normal. It felt normal to me but I still couldn't go out in public yet. The family finally settled in a small town in upstate New York; since they had just moved to Tennessee when Rose had found me in the woods._

 _Carlisle didn't want to risk me trying to go and see mother and possibly hurt her on accident._

" _Sorry, I just wanted to know if you and Edward were mated" I know it wasn't any of my business but she was my angel and after I almost took Edward's head off in the woods when he was speaking rudely about her; I needed her to know that she could do better than someone who disliked her._

" _Oh God, of course not Emmett" she shrived from the thought of it, which caused me to smile._

 _She looked over at me with heat in her eyes, "what are you smiling for; you big moose? It's not funny. Do you and Edward have a running joke going on about who can get under Rose's skin fastest and piss her off."_

" _Rose, no" she was so upset I knew that I shouldn't have asked her but I didn't want to develop feelings for someone if they belonged to someone else._

" _Why would you think that, Rose? Have I ever given you a reason to think that I would be that cruel?" I really needed to know because if I did I would stop this instant._

" _No, Emmett you haven't given me a reason to think that" if she could cry I think that she would have in that moment but instead she set at her vanity looking into the mirror._

" _I am sorry it's just the question of mating is a sore subject for me" I stayed quiet and just stood mesmerized in the corner as I looked at her through the mirror._

" _I've always wanted to be love by someone and when I realized that the only way I was ever going to have that kind of love was by birthing it, I became obsessed but now that isn't a possibility."_

 _In that moment two things became apparent, Rose was the most beautiful woman in the world, and that she had just shown me both her heart and her vulnerable. I knew then that I would love her forever and I made it my mission in this new life to do just that._

In the back of my mind I always knew that she would get bored of me how could, she not. She was a wealthy, smart city girl in her human life and I am a simple, goofy, farm boy. I never wanted much and I still don't; no matter how much money I made or where we travelled to; I would still rather stay at home and sit in front of the fire place cuddling next to my beautiful, strong wife.

Holding her in my arms was the best prize I could have ever won and now I will never have that again. Esme wants to hold a memorial for her and the others that we've lost. The wolf pack lost a few to including my little buddy Seth, he was always kicks, asking random questions and playing around with me, Jasper, Nessie.

The Quileute tribe's funeral services for their fallen were going to be soon I guess. I just hope that all this fighting between my family and the pack was officially over.

After that bitch, Jane killed my baby I threw her into the same fire that was built for my Rose. I was a small bit satisfied with that kill but I had needed more. It's interesting what rage can do to a person when your eyes are covered in darkness. In my vampire life, I've only ever succumb to this feeling twice and both times humans have died at my hands. I can't say that I am the most controlled vampire but I've never willing taken the lives of humans or otherwise just because I could.

I never wanted to be like the Volturi or the Romanians. I never wanted to hurt someone just because I can.

 **Leah's POV**

How can people just hurt someone just because they can?

These days I find myself staring up at the ceiling, more and more; just watching the panels on the fan go round and round.

He's gone.

I am an only child, now.

I don't have a little brother anymore. I feel like my brain is going around in circles and I can't keep a single thought in my head.

I already knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. It is gets really quiet and your world stops while everyone else continues and you start to think the worse in people. You start to see how others truly feel about and the one that you lost. This tightness overwhelms you and you find it hard to breathe and this want for others to feel the same as you do consumes you.

It's finally time for the inevitable and as I put on the black dress that I've only ever worn once before; I had to keep reminding myself that I needed to be there for my mom. That even though I've lost my father and brother; she's lost her husband and son.

And what is worse than losing the love of your life and your child?

 **Emmett's POV**

There is nothing worse than losing the love of your life; your mate.

I wouldn't wish this feeling on my worst enemy.

How do they expect me to get through this day? For the past few days all I have been able to do is hunt. I think it is because Rose and I rarely hunted together so it was easier to not think about her and to just fall into the thrill of the chase.

I wanted needed to be alone with my thoughts. I love my family but sense I was the only one to lose someone in our coven they looked at me with pity.

The last thing that I wanted was that so I announced my departure but Esme and Alice made me promise to come back for the memorial and the packs' funeral. I could never say no to Esme so I agreed.

Having to head back will prove to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

I just don't know if I am strong enough to handle this.

 **Leah's POV**

"Oh she is so strong" whispered some girls that went to high school with me "Yeah, First her boyfriend dumps her for her cousin, then her dad dies and now her brother is in a mysterious cliff diving accident."

"She isn't even crying and no one seems to be worried about her" said the one of the girls, "Maybe they weren't that close."

After overhearing this conversation, I tried my hardest not to turn around; deciding to go closer to the woods near the edge of the beach. Why weren't the services being held in a church, I will never know. Jacob and Nessie still hadn't been found but Edward, Bella and the weird blond looking leech were off trying to track them down; since we beat the Italians.

Jacob is the only one that would have been about to fight Sam on this communal service, "We don't want to have this pain continue to drag on for everyone, Leah. You should understand more than anyone."

I wanted to punch him in the face. God, I hate him.

I hate this whole thing, I just want to be selfish for once in my life and run away. Shoot, I am over eighteen, move I want to move and never look back.

I phased without realizing it and headed into the woods; at least I can't hear anyone's thoughts.

I think it is just my destiny to be alone.

 **Emmett's POV**

I am finally alone.

After coming back home I discovered that my family had thought it would be a good idea to redecorate starting with mine and Rose's room.

I wanted to be angry but I couldn't. They lost her to and I know that I can't continue to be selfish with my grief. Being here, in this house with them just made me numb and I didn't want to feel that way.

I let them go off to the services for the pack and I found myself back in my solace: the woods. It was there that the thoughts of what I'd lost weren't at the forefront of my mind. I was able to escape even just for a few hours.

I didn't have a reason anymore; I didn't have a purpose or destiny but then I stumble upon her.

She was broken and so was I. I would see here from time to time at the house. Only because her alpha was now bound to my niece; but, she would never speak and I never stuck my hand out to extend an invitation.

Yet, finding her in the woods alone and naked felt like it was meant to be.

It was as if Rose had lead me to her just like she was lead to me that faithful day saving my life as I slowly blead to death.

Maybe she didn't want my help, maybe this would prove to be more of a headache than what it was worth but something led me here to a new purpose and it was her.

I could see it in her eyes the will to not go on.

"Leah" I said.

She didn't answer me but I took off the jacket that I was wearing and handed it to her and turned my back towards her to offer her some form of modesty.

"Thanks Leech" she said zipping up the jacket, "but this doesn't make us even. I hate your kind even more than I already did."

She was anger and she had every right to be; because, of my family being here her tribes' protective gene was activated.

We were to blame for all of her loses, all her pain but that's how I knew that I was at the right place at the right time.

Her pain reminded me so much of Rose's and how all I had wanted was to make her happy, to see her smile.

And that is exactly what I intend to do for Leah; I smiled at the thought of all the happiness that I would bring to her life.

"Dude, you are freaking me out" she said eyeing me curiously, "with that creep smile."

I wanted to apologize if I made her feel uncomfortable but before I could she was walking away from me. Where was she going?

"Hey" I yelled and an instant I was beside, "where are you going?"

She answered my question, "Not that it is any of your business but I am leaving this place; once and for all." She seemed so sure of herself as she headed back towards the treaty line, I guess to get her things.

I asked even though I already knew the answer, "Mind if I join?" I held my nonexistent breath as she stared at me for a long moment.

I guess she was questioning my motives or maybe she was judging if I was serious or not but her answer surprised me none the less.

"Sure why not? It's not like I could stop you even if I wanted to" and she couldn't because Leah was my purpose now, my destiny but I think I will keep that little tidbit to myself for now.

"Hey what's your name again? Moose-looking leech" we are going to have to work on her tone a bit.

"Emmett, my name is Emmett" I stuck my hand out to her and she took it.

"Huh, that's Seth's middle name" she got a far off look in her eyes and then shrugged before releasing my hand.

Turning towards the sun, "you guys really do sparkle. Let's go pretty I want to put some road behind me."

I was next to her walking towards a new, unspoken future.

 **FIN**


End file.
